Piano of Fate (Unmei no Piano)
by Rineguen
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, a young boy with the age of 13, is a no good person. Every day, he listens to a certain piece played in the school at exact dismissal. Yet, he hasn't seen who was playing the melody all along. But in this certain day, he found out. And starting from that day on, fate played the piano of Tsuna's life OCxTsuna/ReaderxTsuna AU
1. Chapter 1

**Uhm, first story! Thank you for clicking on this story or link, if ever you guys found this interesting. This story is a reader-insert one, yet it can also be an oc one. You can just change your name with the oc's name. **

**Just to make sure, I am not fluent in english, and sometimes I have mistakes when I am writing. I'm still around 10-15 years old so forgive me if it really is bad. :'( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! All rights belong to Amano Akira. **

* * *

**Legend: **

*****- Piano Piece is playing. **

**Piano Piece: Moonlight by Yiruma**

**Chapter 1: **

**(Tsuna's POV)**

"***" The piano played the piece, each cords harmonizing with each other to create a soft melody.

I listened to the tune of the piano, almost as if it was singing.

"***"

I stood there not being able to move. As always, I was entranced by the sound. How the high note hit perfectly, and how each and every note gives off an echo of serenity.

"***"

I closed my eyes, my vision darkening as my ears sense of hearing enhanced, the sound louder than before. The wind felt as if it was dancing around me. Feeling the wind's soft touch around my wounded body, I smiled.

It was like...watching the moonlight. The gleam of white that was glowing in the vast velvet dark, giving hope and guide to one who is lost.

"***"

I listened in further, my feet taking a step forward. It was beginning to sound fainter.

"***"

I opened my eyes. I almost couldn't hear the melody playing anymore. It was weird, nothing like this happened for the past month.

I rushed to the gate, not bothering to take off my shoes, I ran to the source of the sound.

"***"

I could hear it playing again. As I got closer to the source, the louder and clearer did the tune reached my ears. I looked up the room, and saw a sign with nothing written on it.

I reached out for the door, sliding it quietly. And right in front of me, a girl who had long light brown hair had her eyes shut close. Her face had an expression of seriousness and sincerity. Yet, she looked like she enjoyed playing the piano. I regretted not seeing her hands, which were not visible by my perspective. The sunlight was passing through the window, reflecting the piano. As she played the piano, I saw something similar to an angel's wings on her back.

My eyes widened, and I stood there, not just entranced by the melody, but also by her beauty.

"***"

She never once opened her eyes as she played, its as if she knew each and every keys that were on that piano.

"***"

The melody ended, and as her eyelids slowly opens, a feeling of panic overcame me. Before I knew it, I was rushing out the room. It was a wonder that she hasn't heard of it. I grabbed my bag while running that was in front of the school gate. And raced towards home.

Once I was in front of my house, I stopped. I gasped for air and was wheezing as if I had not had breath for ages. Which really felt like it.

After awhile, my breathing was normal. It was getting dark already, I should head home.

I sighed. Why did I ran out the room? I could have just told her that I really liked the way she played and maybe we could've been friends!

Then I frowned.

I was Dame-Tsuna. She wouldn't befriend me. I was a coward, I am not good at anything. I am clumsy, and trip over nothing at all.

Would she befriend me? The answer was obvious.

I turned the doorknob to my house, entered, and took my shoes off. "Okaa-san, I'm back."

My mom, a woman who looked very young inspite of her age, replied. "Welcome back, Tsu-kun! Are you hungry? Go wash up while I prepare dinner!"

"Hai!" I climbed up the stairs, me wincing at every step I took. The wounds from the bullies earlier were way worse today.

When I finally reached my room, I entered it and threw my bag somewhere. I collapsed on the bed, sighing.

After a while, I stood up. Finally deciding that making my mom wait wasn't good. I gathered my bathing needs and went to the bathroom.

I stripped and washed my wounded body, cringing at the sharp pain each time the water hit one of my fresh injuries.

Afterwards, I stood up and dipped myself in the ready bath. I felt all the tension in my body disappear, making it relaxed.

My mind wandered to the melody again. This happened every time, when I went to school, when I was in class, when someone bullies me, and when I hear the melody again.

I stood up after a long think, and wrapped the towel around my waist. I exited out of the bathroom, and changed into my pajamas. I held a small towel and hung it around my neck, drying my anti-gravity hair as I walked down the stairs.

"Tsu-kun! Dinner is ready!"

"Hai!"

DING DONG

Huh? The doorbell?

"I'll get it!" I shouted.

"Thank you Tsu-kun!"

I walked towards the door, as I turned the doorknob, my jaw dropped.

Because right in front of him, it was the girl who was playing the piano!

"Hey! Sorry to bother you at night, you're Tsunayoshi Sawada, right?" she grinned.

* * *

**That is it for chapter 1!**

**I hope you guys like it, if you hate it, atleast drop a review please? Haha, I'm asking for too much. XP **

**Thank you either ways, if you hate it or liked it. **

**The next chapter may be up tomorrow or the next day. **

**Yeah, I have no life.**

**-Rineguen**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**New chapter up! I won't be able to update this story for some time, maybe after 2 weeks or so. We're moving houses and we need to cut off our connection. But by the time I would be able to update this I would be posting 3-5 chapters. I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. All rights goes to Amano Akira.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

**(Shina's POV)**

I breathed in and out. I opened my eyes slowly, to see that the door was open.

Weird...I thought I closed it so nobody would hear it though?

Oh well.

I stood up and grabbed my bag, my music sheets fell out. I crouched down to gather them, and shoved it into my bag. Sometimes my music sheets are overflowing, I guess it's because I compose too much.

Once I finished cleaning up the sheets, I walked to the door. My eyes caught something orange. I stopped, and turned to look at it.

An orange fish-shaped charm with the number 27 was on the ground.

Was this here before? I don't think so.

I tucked my long light brown hair behind my ear. I reached out for the charm, and flipped it backwards.

'Sawada' it read.

Hm...Sawada...it's familiar. Sawada...Sawada...Sawada...Tsunayoshi!

Ah! Tsuna! The guy who was always bullied!

I frowned. I always found people who called him Dame-Tsuna to be mean. They had no right to call him that. Because they themselves aren't perfect at all.

I held the charm and tucked it into my bag. Maybe I should hand this to him when I get home. My home's pretty near to his anyways.

I walked down the street and soon, I reached Sawada-san's house.

I breathed in and out again. It's something I do when I'm nervous.

I pressed the doorbell.

DING DONG.

"I'll get it!" I heard Sawada-san shout.

When the door opened, I noticed that he had wounds. Was he beaten up...?

"Hey! Sorry to bother you at night, you're Tsunayoshi Sawada, right?" I grinned, trying to ignore his wounds.

He stared for awhile. Why does he look like he's so shocked...?

"Ah, yeah." he replied, his face looking hesitant, "What do you need Ms...?"

"Hirikawa Shina." I introduced. I pulled out the orange charm and he quickly said,

"Where did you get that?" Sawada-san pointed to the charm.

"Ah, this? I got it when I was..." I chose my words, "going home after school. I saw it by our club's door."

I flipped the charm backwards. "I saw this, and thought that maybe it was yours? It is definitely yours, by the look of your face."

I handed it to him.

"Thanks, Hirikawa-san." he smiled. "This is really important to me."

"Ah that's nice. I don't have something like that." I smiled. "I gotta go, I was just here to deliver it. Good night, Sawada-san."

"Wait!" he interrupted. I stop, and turned to him.

He looked flustered. "I just thought...As a token of thanks, would you like to stay for dinner?"

My eyes widened. No one invited me to anywhere. I was a loner, you see.

"U-umm, i-if it d-doesn't b-bother you..." I stuttered. You idiot! Why would you stutter?!

"N-no! It won't be a bother at all!" he quickly reassured.

"Tsu-kun! Who's at the door?" a woman, I assumed Sawada-san's mother, called.

"It's a person from my school! She's going to stay for dinner!" he called back.

A young woman came up the door. "Ara! Are you Tsu-kun's girlfriend? My Tsu-kun is growing too fast!" she giggled.

Sawada-san blushed. "Kaa-san! She isn't! Don't bother her like that."

"You're just shy! My name is Sawada Nana. But you can call me Mama!" she smiled gently.

I smiled with her. She had an aura of kindness. Really.

"I'm Hirikawa Shina." I bowed. "Thank you for your kindness, Mama."

She squealed. "I have such a cute daughter-in-law! Come in, come in!"

She went on ahead. Sawada-san sighed. "Sorry for that. My mom she's really naive. But she's really nice."

I walked up the stairs and entered. "I'm sorry for intruding." I took off my shoes. Wow, the shoes are placed properly.

"Wow, it's neat." I slipped. "Ah! But I'm not expecting it's dirty or anything..."

"Huh? It's fine. My mom likes it neat, so I guess I do too." he said sheepishly.

He led me to the table and we ate, the food tasted great, and it was very warm.

I looked at Sawada-san.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" he asked, a stray rice on the edge of his lips.

I giggled. "No, it's nothing." I continued to eat, enjoying the warm dinner, and smiles.

_It was...very different from home. _

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short! I'll have 1-4 chapters posted after 2 weeks. Please be reminded that I have no beta-reader, so I hope you guys wouldn't mind the grammar mistakes here and there. Drop a review! :) **

**Rinneguen**


	3. Chapter 3: Walking Home

**This will be the last chapter I'll be posting! I'm very happy people like this story. So I am writing an extra chapter today! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. All rights go to Amano Akira. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Walking Home**

**(Tsuna's POV) **

"Thank you for the dinner. It was very delicious." she bowed.

"No, you don't need to bow! It was fine. I'm glad you found it delicious." I quickly said so.

She giggled. "Well, I'll be off now."

"Tsu-kun! You must escort your girlfriend until she goes back home!" my mom scolded. I blushed.

"Kaa-san! She isn't my girlfriend!" I protested.

"She is! And even if she isn't, she's a girl! Look, it's getting dark already. You're a man. Go and escort her until she goes home." my mom pushed me.

As I was about to protest, she interrupted. "Um, I'm alright with it..."

My face turned into shock. "Wh-what? Y-you're alright with it?"

My mom giggled. "Here's your jacket! Now go and escort her already." she gently pushed me, and closed the door.

I sighed. I wore the jacket, and jogged to her side. I frowned. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"Why would I not be?" she smiled. "Let's go."

I stared. "O-oh, r-right."

We walked down the street, I looked up the sky, the stars twinkling, scattered all over the black abyss. The moon, glowing quite softly, yet is brightly lighting up the darkness, was in a crescent shape.

"Hirikawa-san, look up." I told her, pointing upwards.

"Hm? What's wrong with..." she looked up. "Wow...it looks enchanting."

"Doesn't it?" I looked up with her. "I really like the night sky. It calms me, and gives me...hope. Call it cliche, but it's true." I kept walking.

"Me too. I really think it gives hope to a person who's lost."

"How weird, I think of it that way too." I grinned.

We walked together, staring up at the dark, yet bright sky. Until we reached her home.

"Thanks for bringing me home, Sawada-san." she said thankfully.

"You can call me Tsuna, or Dame-Tsuna." I sulked a little.

"I'll stick with Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna is just plain mean." she huffed.

My eyes widened. I was...surprised, I guess. I mean, no one ever calls me by my name. Except my mom.

"What's wrong?" she looked worried.

I snorted, and chuckled. "Nothing." I ran away, backwards. I raised my right hand, and waved it. "Thanks, Shina-san! See you tomorrow!" And proceeded to run towards my home.

_For me, you may be the moon of my long, dark, lonely sky._

* * *

**__It was too short! I kinda rushed this chapter. Since we have no internet tomorrow and all, I gotta download LOADS of things. See you in 2 weeks or so! I do hope there isn't any grammatical errors. Because I had no time to reread it at all! Bear with me! **

**Drop a review? Hehe.**

**-Rineguen**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

**Today, luckily, our internet wasn't cut off. So I'm really happy right now. LOL! I don't know if I would be able to update tomorrow because I seriously don't know if internet would be cut off tomorrow. (Made sense?) **

**So yeah, in case you guys didn't notice, I update this fic everyday. Because I have a LOT of time, so why not update the fic? (Sorry that it's so short though) **

**Oh, and if Tsuna is OOC in this story, I guess it is really like that. Since this is an AU and all. I guess he isn't the all around Dame-Tsuna here. And if you guys were wondering if Reborn or anything mafia-related comes up, I would say no. But if it's persons like Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, etc. Maybe they would appear...**

**MAYBE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, all rights goes to Amano Akira**

* * *

**Chapter 4: That Dream**

**(Shina's POV) **

"I'll stick with Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna is just plain mean." I huffed. Tsuna is kind! He's not even that no good in his house! He's more kinder than any person I've met before.

His face took the emotion of something akin to shock or being surprised. He just stood there.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Finally, he broke out of the trance. He snorted, then chuckled. Before I said a word, he ran off. My eyes followed him. What is he doing?

When he reached not even a block away from my house, he suddenly turned around, still running. "Thanks, Shina-san! See you tomorrow!" then did he run full speed back to his house.

I stood there, dumbfounded. My cheeks feeling chilly and my feet just frozen to the ground.

What was he thanking for? I never really done anything. He said 'See you tomorrow!' so does that mean he intends to see me again? He also said 'Shina-san' so are we friends?

Then my heart felt something warm, despite my frozen body. This is the first time I ever had a friend. I'm just really new to this.

When I could finally move, I moved the pot just by the door and got the key under it. I turned to the door knob and inserted the key, twisting it around, I opened the door to my dark house.

"I'm home." I announced, but got no reply back. Ah, this empty house again. I took of my shoes and turned the lights on. I proceeded to the kitchen and drank some warm water. I turned off the lights and went upstairs to my bedroom.

It's always like this, Mom and Dad. They were always gone, doing business.

When I reached my bedroom, I placed my bag on my desk and prepared the ready bath. I took off my socks and tie.

Hm, I should do my homework while I'm waiting for the bath.

So I did. I opened my bag and brought out my homework. I finished it, and soon, the bath was ready.

I already had my clothes and bathing needs gathered, so I entered the bathroom and washed my chilled body.

After, I dipped myself in the ready bath I made, I instantly relaxed. I though about all that has happened today.

Meeting Tsuna was really nice. He was really kind, I guess he was the first person I have ever had befriended.

When I felt the heat get to me, I stood up and wrapped a towel around me. I stepped out of the bedroom and changed into my nightgown. I dried my hair and lay down the bed.

Minutes later, I slept.

"Wahh! Wahh!" I cried. "Mama! Papa! Where are you?" I wailed. I felt so lonely, I was looking at...myself?

'No, don't cry.' I ran over to her, and reached out my hand out to her. When I tried to pat her shoulder, it just went through.

What?

"Wah! Mama! Papa!" the young me cried.

I felt so hurt. The child...no, me...I was crying. I could feel all her pain. It's weird, but I really can.

'Don't cry!' I tried again, but my voice just wouldn't reach her.

"Waaaaaah!" she cried harder than ever. "I-I'm so lo-lonely! I don't want to be alone!"

'I'm here! You're not alone!' I shouted.

"Shina-chan." someone called out. I look towards the source of the voice. A young boy, who was about the same age as the me infront of me, said gently.

The me infront of me stopped crying. "Wh-who are you?"

The young boy walked towards her. "I'm your friend! Remember? Now don't cry Shina-chan. I'm here, you're not alone."

The young boy, whose face I could not see, sat down beside her. He held her hands, placed them on his cheeks and said, "See? I'm here."

I couldn't do anything, but stare at the two.

She giggled. "Yeah! You're here!"

The boy smiled. "Wah, Shina-chan, you have pretty hands!"

"Really?" 'Shina' giggled, holding out her hands. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah! You want me to show you something?" he excitedly said.

'Shina' nodded.

The boy dragged her away, and I ran to follow them. When I reached them, both of them sat in front of a piano.

"This is the piano. It's an instrument! It makes really good music! Watch," he says as he placed his fingers on the keys. He played the tune of 'Amazing Grace'.

I listened. Despite his young age, he played very well. The timing of every note was perfect. And the music just felt...alive.

'Shina' clapped, after the performance.

"That was so cool! I wanna try it!"

"Alright! First you must know the chords of the piano!"

"Oh! I know now!"

"Then let's play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!"

"Okay!"

Then they played the piece, both of the children having fun and smiling. I found myself smiling too.

_You taught me the warmth and kindness to my very cold and dark world._

* * *

**Done! Sorry if it had grammatical error. **

**Who do you guys think the little boy is? You'll find out sooner or later! **

**Drop a review!**

**-Rineguen**


	5. Chapter 5: The Promise

**I'm sorry I didn;t update yesterday...As an apology, I will make a long chapter today! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, all rights goes to Amano Akira.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Promise**

**(Tsuna's POV) **

I was walking down the familiar street, heading towards my school. As the school's building came into my vision, a shout stopped me.

"Dame-Tsuna! Are you alone again? How pitiful!" a boy who was around the same age as me, who was rather bulky and tall, insulted me.

I continued walking, ignoring him. I shoved my right hand into my right pocket, where my hand felt the silk of my charm. I must keep the promise.

"Oi, are you ignoring me? That's not a good move." he spoke dangerously.

I kept walking, clenching my hands around the charm.

"You've got guts to ignore me, you little crap." he walked towards me. He grabbed my collar by his left hand, and balled his fist in his right hand. I closed my eyes, waiting for an impact. As I was waiting for the punch, I heard a sentence uttered by a feminine voice that must have stopped him.

"Oh, Hibari-san, you're patrolling again?"

When I opened my eyes, the guy was gone. All that was left was my bag that was on the ground and Shina.

Huh? Shina?

"Good morning, Tsuna!" she greeted.

I paused, "Good morning." I greeted back.

I picked up my bag, and slung it over my shoulder.

"Why didn't you fight him?" she asked.

I turned my head to her, my expression confused. "Huh?"

She frowned. "Just because he calls you that, doesn't mean you have to believe it."

I blinked. "Umm, I don't believe it though...?"

"Really?"

I nodded.

"We should really go now. Cause we're almost late if we don't run."

I looked at my watch and my eyes widened.

I ran, without saying a word to her. She giggled and ran with me.

When we reached the shoe locker in the school, I stopped. I hungrily gasped for air. Her too, she was wheezing while holding her knees, looking down. While I looked up.

"We...made...it..." I barely formed the sentence.

"Yeah...good...thing..."

When we finally caught our breath, we took off our shoes and placed them in our respective locker.

We both climbed up the stairs, her talking to me and me replying. Once we reached the hallway, we departed.

"Let's meet at lunch, okay?"

"Really?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not? You're so weird, Tsuna." she giggled. "At the rooftop, okay? See you later!" she ran.

"Y-yeah!" I shouted, after pausing.

I sighed and walked down the hallway. I never thought that we would be friends. As I kept walking, I suddenly tripped. I rubbed my sore butt, sighed, stood up, grabbed my bag, and walked down the hallway to my room.

I entered the room, not one of them realizing my presence.

"Hey, don't you think Kyoko-chan is so cute?" a guy whispered to his friends.

"Yeah yeah! She's like, the idol of Namimori!" he excitingly whispered back.

"She's like the perfect girl for me!" a guy dreamily said.

My seat was at the 2nd row, right beside the window. I looked to the seat just in front of the door, to see Sasagawa Kyoko. She was smiling at her friend, Kurokawa Hana. She was chatting with her, other than that, nothing.

Then I heard girls gossiping.

"Don't you think Yamamoto is so hot?" a girl gossiped.

"Totally! I would really want to go out with him!" another girl.

"He's in the baseball club! They also said that he was really good in baseball! He's like the Ace!"

"Kyaa! Let's form a fan club for him!"

"We should, we should!"

Now this time, I didn't even bother to see who Yamamoto was.

I looked out the window, with nothing to do.

I saw yellow birds, tweeting mutely and playing with each other. As they played, I brought out my phone. I put it to camera, and pictured them.

The door slid open, and I quickly pocketed my phone.

"Now sit down, everyone. We'll start with the roll call." says the homeroom teacher.

As he called out the students to check their attendance, I turned to the window again, to find both of the birds gone.

I looked up the sky, seeing clouds and a bright sun. I like the sky, it's also very serene like the night sky. Ever since I was a child, I really liked both of them.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" the teacher suddenly called.

I jumped out from my seat, standing, I shouted. "H-HAI?!"

They all laughed. "What's wrong, Dame-Tsuna? Daydreaming about Kyoko-chan?" a guy said.

"Now now, students. You shouldn't do that to your classmate." the teacher said, despite his smirking face.

I sat down again, feeling ashamed.

Then class started normally, people teased me, teachers picking me.

Finally, it was lunch time. I walked up the rooftop, holding my obento with me.

I held the door knob, and twisted it open. I entered, and instantly, the wind was blowing. I looked up the sky and shaded my eyes with my right hand from the blazing sun. Once I adjusted, I sat down on the wall on the other side of the door.

I took out my charm, and held it as I prayed. I fiddled with it, tracing the sewed fish-shape on the charm.

Then I saw a fluffy bird, a big fluffy bird.

I took out my phone and took a picture of it. It flew away, and landed on top of my head.

"Hibari! Hibari!" it tweeted.

I stared at it weirdly. Then chuckled.

"You're...a weird one, aren't you?" I talked to the yellow puffball.

"Hibari! Hibari!" it replied.

I slowly reached it, and pat his head. It flew away, after I pet it.

CRACK

I turned, alarmed by the sudden sound.

A petite female was standing, she had orange hair, and was breathing hard.

"Sasa...gawa-san?" I called out slowly. What was she doing here?

"Umm, ano..." she closed the door behind her.

"Did you need something?" I asked her.

"No, nothing." she said. "Can I stay here for awhile?"

"It's okay." I answered.

"Thank you." she smiled again and sat down beside the door.

I took out my phone and browsed through the pictures. I looked up the sky, seeing clouds in a pattern, and the sun was shining down the rooftop. I took my phone out and snapped a picture.

"So you take pictures?"

I jumped.

"Ah, did I scare you? Sorry." she smiles again.

"It's fine."

Then the door opened, and Shina-san was revealed.

"Ah, Shina-san. You're finally here."

"Hm?" Sasagawa-san turned to look at the door.

"Sorry! Class was longer than I expected." she says as she ran to my side.

I nodded. "I-it's fine."

"Thanks for letting me stay, I'll go now." Sasagawa-san smiled and went out of the rooftop.

I opened my bento and took out my chopsticks. We both said Ittadakimasu, and proceeded to eat.

"So, who was the girl awhile ago? She was so cute!" she asked excitingly.

"Just a classmate. She's quite popular." I replied.

"I thought she was your girlfriend or something."

"What? Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because when I came in, she was so near to you and stuff like that." she explained.

"Ah, that. She was trying to see what I was doing."

"Hm? What were you doing while waiting?" she said curiously.

"No-nothing much." I stuttered. Why did I have to stutter? Maybe it's because I'm a really bad liar.

"Heh, you did something. It's written all over your face." she teased.

"I was just snapping some pictures...that's all."

"Can I see?" she gulped down the food she was munching.

I frowned. "Do I have to show you?"

"Of course. I'll snatch your phone away if you don't show me."

"Okay, okay. I'll show you. After we eat."

"But I'm already done." she showed her empty bento.

I silently passed her my phone, and she took it excitingly.

"Wow! You're good at taking pictures!" she complimented.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good." I said sheepishly.

"No, you are! Just look at this!" she showed me a picture of two small puppies, playing with each other.

I chuckled.

_You're like the sun, so bright, so dazzling. Yet, it doesn't hurt my eyes. It enchants me on how you can bring hope and happiness, in my sad world._

* * *

**Done. Maybe it's not THAT long. So I'm sorry. TAT **

**I still love you guys. **

**-Rineguen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haven't updated in awhile, I promise I would update everyday again from today! Unforunately, I could not write any chapters since my school has been busy preparing for the events. Our Examination tests are next week, and I had to review. Today I will post this chapter because I simply cannot let my readers wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**(Shina's POV)**

Lunch with Tsuna was fun, warm, and nice. I skipped towards my classroom, not aware of the smile I had on. I slid the door open and nobody realized my presence. I sat at my seat, and class started soon as I came in. All the students went back to their respective seats, as the teacher arranges her books and chalk.

Class started, and I wasn't paying attention to it at all. My mind wandered back to my dream. The one I have been getting recently. At first I didn't think much of it. But after a week of reruns of that dream, I started to get curious. Who was that boy? When 'I' was lonely at that time, everything felt cold and just dark. After the boy appears, everything got warmer, and when they played the piano, I felt happiness. 'I' was having fun. Was my dream a memory? Or was it just simply a dream?

I had a feeling I would know soon, so I stopped thinking. I opened my bag and pulled out the things I needed for this class.

I sighed. Today, Mom and Dad is coming home.

I brought out my pen and started to jot down notes faster than ever. I wrote everything the teachers said.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**(Tsuna's POV)**

I entered the classroom and as always, the boys chatter about girls and Sasagawa-san. I sat down at my seat and opened my bag to get my phone. While I was searching for it, I saw the earphone Shina-san handed to me awhile ago.

She was fiddling with my phone earlier, what could she have done?

When I found my phone, I looked at my email messages, contact list, and pictures. Nothing was changed. I clicked on the 'Music' icon, and was surprised to see files in it. I took out the earphone she handed me. No wonder she forced me to borrow it.

I connected it in the jack and wore each bud in my ear. I clicked the first music, entitled 'Moonlight'. Could this be the piece I have been listening to every dismissal?

Once I clicked it, it run for several few seconds, then the familiar tune was playing through my ears. We still had 20 more minutes until the teacher comes in, so I used my arms as a pillow on my hard desk. I closed my eyes and tuned out any noise other than the piano playing.

I felt someone staring, but I ignored it.

* * *

**(Hana's POV)**

I glared at the boys crowding around Kyoko. How come all the boys in our class looks like monkeys? They're just kids disguised in teenagers clothes! How annoying!

Kyoko seem to be out of thought though. I turned to her and waved my hand over her face. She doesn't reply.

"Kyoko?" I ask. No reply.

"Kyoko? Kyoko!" I snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, Hana-chan! What is it?" she smiled. All the boys swooned, and fainted. Except for one.

Ahh, Dame-Tsuna. He was sleeping, with earphones on. I look back at Kyoko, and she smiled. "What is it, Hana-chan?"

"Are you okay? You were just trailing off just awhile ago." I asked her.

She waved her hand. "I'm definitely fine! Just thinking about stuff." she smiled.

"Hm. If you say so." Then I changed the topic. "So, how are you and Mochida-senpai? You two are like the talk of the school!"

She seemed to snap out her thoughts again. "Yeah, that's nice, Hana-chan."

I sighed. "Nevermind."

"Huh?"

* * *

**(Shina's POV)**

"You're dismissed!" the teacher announced, walking out of the classroom. I gathered my belongings and shoved them in my bag.

I had to hurry home. I slip my right arm of the bag on my shoulder and walked quickly down the hallway. If Hibari-san saw me running, I'm scared even just thinking about it.

Then I bumped into somebody. I fell from my but and my bag fell and the papers scattered.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" a girl's voice apologized and helped me up.

I didn't reply. I gathered all of my stuff quickly and shoved them into my bag again. I looked at the person who helped me and my eyes widened.

Out of all that helped me, the famous Sasagawa-san did!

"Th-thank you!" I walked quickly away.

"Ummm...!" before she said something, I was gone.

I hurried down the hall, and when I reached the stairs, then my thoughts had questions.

'What was Sasagawa-san doing on our hallway? Her classroom is on the other hallway.' I thought, climbing down the stairs. When I was at the first floor, I passed by the Music Room, where nobody actually uses it. I stopped, and peeked through the door.

A black piano. I was going to miss it.

I know that I should get home right now, but the urge to play is strong. 'This'll be the last time.' I thought and made sure no one was at the hallway. When I was sure there was no one, I stepped inside the room.

I walked over to the piano and sat my bag beside the chair. I sat down on the chair and began to play a tune. The tune from my dream, the one that boy played. I closed my eyes, letting every stress I felt from this day.

After I played it, I felt like somebody was at the door. That someone was listening. I grabbed my bag and hurried out of the room. I ran to the locker and put on my shoes.

Then I ran to the gate, to find Tsuna there, waiting. He had my earphones on and his eyes were closed. He had new wounds, and I suddenly got worried. He was sitting beside the gate, was he waiting for me?

I gently shook him and he flinched a little. I must have touched one of his wounds. I felt guilty all the sudden.

He opened his eyes slowly, and I greeted him with a smile.

He stood up, almost shakily. Then he grabbed his bag.

"Were you waiting for someone?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you said that we should go home together starting from now on." he replied.

I nodded and we walked together down the familiar street to my home.

"Tsuna, where did you get your wounds?" I asked.

"Oh, they just bullied me." he replied. I frowned, looking at his body. They beat him up, not bullied. There were scars all over his body. Why didn't he fight back?

We walked back home, me chatting with him and him listening and asking if we had the same lessons.

When I was nearing his home, I stopped and said. "I'll be fine here, You go on ahead."

"Huh? I'll just take you home. It's fine, right?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." I replied.

He looked at me, hesitating. "Okay. Be careful when you get home."

I nodded, smiling.

When he entered his house, I sighed.

I ran back to my home, and went in. "I'm...back."

_I can't tell you, no matter how much I want to. Because if I did, it would only hurt you._


End file.
